When It Rains
by Sage Nightwing
Summary: Rayne and Eric want to be Exorcists. But what will the others have to say about it. By they, I mean Kanda. Since he is stuck having to babysit the latter of the two....oh, and Moyashi.


"I told you this was a bad idea." Rayne Glared at the boy in question.

"How about a little less lip and more climbing."

"Nope. I think I'll fly to the top." With that said Rayne leaned back away from the mountain they were climbing that, unfortunately, leads to the Dark Order. As She was falling, head down back towards the mountain, wings forced their way out of her back. The left one was jet black, the right was pure white.

"NO! Rayne!" Eric screamed at the top of his lungs, which in turn alerted the Order to his little predicament. The Exorcist were already alerted to this problem when looking for the level fours reported near the bottom of the abyss. Allen and Lavi jumped out to help pull up Eric. Lenalee activated her crystal boots and went after rayne, nobody but Eric knows what happened to the girl. They couldn't see that much. Alas, Lenalee had to turn back at the last second, Lavi and Allen almost tumbled down the side with Eric in tow. Yu just ran to the edge with Mugen drawn and ready.

As he was looking over the edge he saw a flash of a blade. "Tch. Newbie." As he leaped off the ledge he saw another flash of a blade attached to the quick flash of gold and blue, with more flashes of blades and a multitude of explosions. He quickly grew worried when the explosions stopped, then berated himself for thinking like that.

Eyes wide and blade ready he jumped to where the explosions occurred. Only to find a young girl of about 18. Blood-red eyes, long golden hair streaked with blood and multiple flashes of blades. When he looked closer he saw two large jet black wings, also streaked in blood, attached to the girls back.

"Why hello....Exorcists." Eyes wide Yuu gasped at the sudden and very fast attack. She was holding him aloft the ground in an iron tight grip against the side of the mountain side. Yu had to release his grip on Mugen to claw at the danger at his throat, he soon learned that this was doing nothing to the crystal hard skin of the girl. He wondered for a moment how it could be that soft, then berated himself again. She leaned closer to him and licked his cheek. "Hmmm. Your Japanese, my favorite. But...*sigh*...they are coming." with those words she lightly grazed her lips over his and sighed at the electricity coursing through her system. Yuu wanted more but she pulled away and left him gasping for breath, she changed back.

He quickly grabbed his sword and pit it at his attackers throat. "Hey." she said with a leer.

"What the hell are you?"

"Im an Exorcist same as yourself, just less human." she let go of her back muscles and her wings showed themselves tearing her back almost to pieces. She motioned to her wings "And this...is my Innocence. That killer you just met is a part of my Gemini Curse." by the time she finished her introduction there was a pool of blood at their feet. Her Innocence healed her, but was a little slow.

Yu took the blade from her throat and looked at her again. She, Rayne, was wearing black leather breaches, and a matching wife-beater and black boots.. She looked beautiful under the full light of the Moon. He just never would voice his opinion out loud. He simply said "Explain." and glared.

"All shall be explained soon Samurai. But first..." she unfolded her amazing wings to show a huge wing span. It was bigger than she was tall, even though she was an inch shorter than him. It was definetly bigger than General Sokaro is tall. She unfolded them for a reason though, she was in the air doing tricks only larks and hummingbirds could perform. "Do you need a lift?" she asked as she hovered 5ft from me and 4ft from the ground. Damn. Just out of reach of my blade.

I sheathed Mugen "Tch. I can.."

"Suit yourself" she glided closer to him, noses almost touching as she challenged his glare with her own. "Wanna race to the top?"

He unsheathed Mugen and put it at her exposed white silk throat. "You..."

"Kanda! Wait!" Yuu continued to look deep into those start-lit eyes almost getting lost in them as he spoke.

"What Bean Sprout?" Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Eric finally made it to where Rain and Yuu were. She noticed eric had a pained yet jealous look on his face. She's know that he's liked her since they first met 2 years ago in Japan. Guess that German idiot still has that baby crush on her. First Allen, Eric, then finally Lenalee and Lavi. Eric was the only one who looked like that light jog hurt. His normally perfect pale-blonde hair was sticking to his forhead with sweat. He was slightly out of breath and his blue eyes were getting watery. Almost like he was crying, which he probably was. Any time I go off to kick butt, he thinks Im ganna die....Hmmm. Maybe I can use that for a Holloween Scare. or just cause.

"Dont hurt her. Eric, her friend, just explained everything. And its Allen" Yuu spun on his heel to glare at said sprout.

Rayne leaned back and crossed her arms, looking to the right. "Great, the blonde stick -ass is back and he's ruining my fun. Again."

"FUN! Rayne we are here to learn control and how to fight," I really hate it when he tries to take control of me and my actions. Thus, leading to this. He's such a sexist. "The last thing I need is for you to go off and..." She dove at him faster than a bird of prey. She held him fast to the wall with his shoulders, almost breaking them.

"Don't give me that bullshit again Eric. You are the only one here that needs to learn how to control your Innocence and fight. Not me. If I wasn't born with my mothers Innocence you wouldn't even be alive right now." She let go and glided upward in a spiral. "Eric. I've been doin' this longer than you. My sync may not be perfect after I hit that Triple Critical but it's better than your 4%." She looked down at the collected Exorcists on the side of the mountain where she found those level fours trying to get in the Order unnoticed. Lenalee with her crystal boots still ready. Lavi and Allen looking dumb-founded as usual. Eric gasping in a mix of fear, pain, and exhaustion. Yuu was looking just plain bored. All of their heads was filled with activity buzz, even though their bodies weren't.

A secret door opened behind Eric. Producing Komui and the Generals. "You better not piss her off guys. She just took out fourteen level fours in a matter of seconds." they all gapped at General Cross.

"WHAT!" was all that was heard. Even Yu put in a few words in his own language.

"How about we all head inside so I only have to explain this once. Okay." Rayne drifted from her position above the youngin's to where Komui was and landed silently on her feet. She turned around and gave them all a toothy grin. "Shall we?"

They all walked into the corridor in silence and tread the miles and miles they had to go until they ended up in Komuis office. They came out of a secret compartment in the book shelves that was used back in the old times to escape a direct ambush from Akuma. They all found space to occupy. Komui at his desk. The women on the couch and the men standing. Komui gave them all hard gazes until he finally let it mainly shift towards Eric and Rayne. He made eye contact with both before shifting down to some papers on his desk. He sighed heavily before he looked back at the two new Exorcists in question.

"Well, I think Rayne should explain."

They shared a simple nod, meaning she'd start when she was good and ready. She cast her gaze around the people in the room. Sometimes straying back towards her earlier prey, Kanda Yuu. She heard him inside his mind, going over the earlier struggle trying to see where he messed up.

"You didn't mess up Kanda. You simply weren't fast enough." Everyone turned wide eyes towards Rayne then Kanda. The man in question had his eyes wide pointed towards the floor. Then he put his hard gaze on the one who spoke. He gave his famous glare and snarled almost animally.

"Now, now. You might not want to do what your thinking Kanda, For you wouldn't be able to blink before you found yourself pinned on the floor underneath me." she smiled sharply at him, showing everyone the razor points of her canine teeth.

He moved.

She moved.

He was pinned on the floor 5ft back from where he was that they landed. He was on the floor pinned beneath her as she had promised. Pinned and unable to move freely. She smiled victoriously at him as she spoke in his native tongue, low enough so that only he could hear.

"Tell me Samurai. When you bed your lovers do you prefer the bottom or the top." she releases him and got to her feet faster than humaly possible and pirouetted in circles back toward her seat between Lenalee and Cloud. She laughed with mirth in her voice until they died to bubbles in her throat. Finally her laughter subsided enough so she cast her ever challenging eyes around the room.

Lavi gasped "Your eyes are..."

"Yes I know. My eyes change color periodically. The only times they stay one color is when one of me takes control."

"Uh. One..of you?"

"Time for the explanation then. My mother is Human and my father is a Daemon. They broke the laws of their lands and fell in love. That was 5000 years ago. I was born 4996 years ago. Mother was part of the order back then before I was born and soon after she recovered from giving birth. She designed the towers we now use today, My father created the Order, gave it its foundation and laws. When I was born I was given the powers of my mothers Innocence so she could become immortal. Her blood turned into mine. Soon after we were attacked by The Earl. They killed my parents in front of a 5 year old. I got away on my own with the powers I was born with. My fathers clan had a deep vayne of psychic powers given to the women. Im the last of that line."

"My Innocence activated 10 years later when Tiki Mikk found where I was and tried to kill me. I didn't get out of his grip for another 10 years. Unfortunately, My powers unlocked hidden personalities I didn't know I had. Either they were born to deal with the pain and torture or with what I saw after I escaped. My killer side is darkness, Eric calls her Rayven. My light side is simply known as Aislinn.[pronounced Ashlynn.] When my Innocence activates I have two wings protrude from my back. A black one on my left and a white one on my right. When Rayven takes over both wings turn black, my eyes turn blood-red, and my craving for blood rivals that of Allens for food. When Aislinn is present my eyes turn gold and both wings are white and I will protect everyone special to me. That feeling surpasses that of Komui for his sister. Both wings, when I want to fight are thousands of blades. Sharper than that of any human made blade, and stronger than crystal. When I just want to fly, or generally just have them out they are feathers."

"When Akuma are near by or i'm pissed enough to kill, the feathers of my wings turn to blades capable of cutting through crystal and Black Quantin the hardest substance found in this spiral of the Milkyway." she looked around the room at all of the people present. All but Kanda were looking down at the floor. She made eye contact knowing that her eyes were changing colors faster than he could blink. "Any questions?"

Yuu looked straight into Rayne's eyes and saw the changing colors. First Obsidian black, then Lapis Lazuli blue, Blood-red, and Sun gold. They changed to a few colors he's never seen before in human eyes: Sage green, Lily purple, Sakura pink, and finally Moonlit silver.

"Yeah. How old can you live to be? What kind of Psychic powers? And what else did Tyki do to you?" she looked at Kanda for a few minutes before she answered.

"If I stay alive for another 2000 years than there is no question that I will live to be very, very old. Basically, Im still a child to my kind. But If my Black Quantin Innocence takes my life first. Well, I'll die like my parents did, most likely. Daemons can become older than the planet they live on. As for my powers: I can levitate myself, people, and objects. I can read minds and teleport. They also allow me to control all of the elements as well as talk to animals. That last question only concerns myself Kanda Yuu, and a lover if I choose to tell them. Anything else?"

"Yeah." this time Lavi spoke up. "You said your Innocence is Black Quantin. How is that possible?"

"I hit my third critical a few hundred years ago protecting half of Japan at once. It almost killed me and tunred my Innocence from a crystal type to a black Quantin type. At least that's what Im calling it. And yes. There have been quite a few people to hit double critical and become crystal types. It has yet to show a pattern. So It could happen to anyone, but it could possibly kill them. Thats what happened to my last tag along. Her double critical killed her. Painfully. Anybody else?"

"No. That's good. How about we go visit Hevalaska. She needs the company." before anybody could complain she teleported everyone in the room to the bottom of the elevator tunnel where Hevalaska resides.


End file.
